To Read the Past, to Fix the Future
by ElvendorkCH
Summary: The people of the future send a book back in time to Umbridge so that it can be read to Hogwarts. The people of the future are watching. Because to fix the future they need to understand the past. Another Hogwarts Reads the Series. Books 1-6 shortened


**AN. Hello! I'm back! I am SO sorry for not updating the story for so long but I had to change it because I just wasn't happy with how it turned out. As you've probably noticed I've deleted the rest of the story, and am replacing it with this one. **

**The result of the last poll I put up said that you would prefer it if they read the seventh book, adding in important chapters as I went along, so that's what I'm going to do! **

**(Sadly, Harry Potter does not belong to me, so all the characters, settings, and anything else you recognise isn't mine, because it belongs to the incredibly talented J.. I do own the words that aren't in bold, just not the people that say them) **

Chapter 1: The book from the future.

Dolores Umbridge was pacing her office, thinking desperately of ways to further annoy and discredit Potter. Her dementors hadn't worked, and nor had the blood quill. The boy was just as determined to tell lies, maybe more so. As she walked in repetitive circles her eyes fell upon something she had never noticed before. It was a book, quite large in size, and written across the front were words that made her want to scream with joy: Harry Potter, Year 7, and a note that said: _**To be Read, From HRHGG**_

This book was bound to reveal the boys lies. She was certain. Without even stopping to examine the book she took some of her bright pink parchment and wrote letters to the Minister, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Rufus Scrimgeour. Then she sent notes to Dumbledore and the teachers explaining that they would meet in the Great Hall the next morning after breakfast to read Mr Potters stories, to prove that they were indeed stories.

As Professor McGonagall looked down at the pink parchment in her hand a hatred rose inside her fiercer than any she had felt. _She has gone too far this time, too far_. She thought as she raced toward the headmaster's office.

After gaining entry she waited for the stairs to transport her to the door, where she was met by a very stressed looking Albus Dumbledore. He looked incredibly tired and much older than McGonagall ever recalled.

"Ah, Minerva" he said as he stood aside to let her into his office. "Am I safe to assume the reason why you are here?"

"You are indeed! She has gone too far this time Albus, is there no way we can put a stop to this?"

"I am afraid not Minerva. I have tried, believe me, but there is no way she will back down. We shall just have to, as they say, brave the storm" he replied with a sigh.

"But what about Potter? This is a complete invasion of his privacy! Is there no way he can sit it out?" asked McGonagall hopefully.

"No, I am afraid that Dolores seems quite adamant that he should be at the readings. There really is no way out."

So on Monday morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down to breakfast thoroughly dreading a day with all their worst subjects. When they entered the Great Hall they noticed that something was wrong. The teachers were all looking stressed, and were shooting angry glares at Umbridge more often then usual. As soon as they had sat down at the Gryffindor table Umbridge stood up. Talking in the hall carried on, as most people were either ignoring Umbridge or genuinely hadn't noticed because she looked no taller stood, than she did sitting.

"Hem hem"

The talking eventually died down as more people noticed Umbridge was stood, and as the noise dimmed Harry had a strange sense of foreboding.

"I am very pleased to inform you that lessons for the next few days will be cancelled" she announced. Throughout the hall people were staring at each other in disbelief.

There must be a catch thought Harry, she wouldn't do anything like this if there wasn't.

"Hem hem, quieten down. Now, as you all know a certain person has been spreading panic throughout the student body with his lies about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" as she said this eyes were turning towards Harry, who felt as though his stomach has disappeared. "and to uncover his lies I have enlisted the help of a book detailing Harry Potters 7th year at Hogwarts, which will, I am sure, reveal that there is actually no threat and that Mr Potter is nothing more than an attention seeking liar, and in order to punish him for his lies and stories I have enlisted the help of the ministry." After she said this, the doors to the Great Hall doors opened, and in walked Cornelius Fudge the Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Rufus Scrimgeour. They walked through the hall, ignoring the many whispers from the students and sat down at the teachers table.

"So, shall we start then?" said Umbridge.

"In a minute Dolores for I have also invited some people, who I would like to hear this" replied Dumbledore calmly.

"But Dumbledore you can't do that! I forbid it!"

" Actually Dolores I think you will find that you never told me I couldn't invite other people to the reading, and even though you just did I am afraid it will count for little as they are most likely already here" said Dumbledore with the familiar twinkle in his eyes. Then as though his words were a trigger, the doors to the Great Hall opened again and this time entered Tonks, her hair in her favourite bubblegum pink; Alastor Moody, his bright blue eye taking in his surroundings; Bill Weasley, wearing his fanged earring and dragon hide boots; Fleur Delacour, her silver-blonde hair hanging down her back; Arthur Weasley, his glasses slightly lopsided; Molly Weasley, wearing her usual kindly smile; and Remus Lupin, greying and lined, with a large black dog at his side.

"Padfoot!" said Harry with glee as the large dog bounded over to him.

"Hello Harry" smiled Remus as he dropped into a seat opposite Harry, while everybody else seated themselves around the Gryffindor table.

"Well now… I really don't think… Dumbledore! It is not up to you to decide who we invite to this reading!" spluttered Umbridge

"Dolores, this is my castle and as headmaster, if I wish to invite people, I may" said Dumbledore seriously.

"Ok, fine. Can we start reading already?" replied a fuming Umbridge.

"Indeed we may" and with that Dumbledore opened the book, only to chuckle. As people started to look at the headmaster questioningly he said "Oh! It seems that the sender of this book has a note for us! "

_**Dear Hogwarts, **_

_**We know that you are probably wondering how you are able to read a book about Harrys 7th year, when clearly he is still in his 5th. Well we are afraid we can't answer that for you, as we are sworn to secrecy. However we will let you know why we sent it. **_

_**Many of you will have also realised by now that we are writing to you from the future, between your time and ours some truly horrible things have happened, and also some very strange things that were previously thought impossible. Two wizards have travelled forth into the realms of magic unknown, and as we tried to explain this to the wizarding world that we live in, we have realised that we cannot because we simply can't recount everything that has happened that year. There is only one person who can re-tell the whole year accurately, so instead of making him retell the story to the entire population of wizarding Britain we decided to send you the book to explain. We would also ask that nothing you read leaves this school because time is a dangerous thing and by letting others know about it you could change the future, with catastrophic results. We will be watching from our end, Have fun! **_

_**From,**_

_**HRHGG **_

"HRHGG…" said Dumbledore "Hmm, well I suppose we should start reading the book." He cleared his throat, **"The Dark Lord Ascending" **

"Well doesn't that sound cheery" muttered Fred Weasley, sarcastically.

"Ascending?" yelped Umbridge, "How can he possibly be ascending if he's dead Dumbledore?"

"I am simply reading the book Dolores" the headmaster replied.

**Two men appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, moonlit lane. For a second they stood quite still, wands directed at each other's chests: then recognising each other, they stowed their wands beneath their cloaks and started walking briskly in the same direction. **

'**News?' asked the taller of the two. **

'**The best,' replied Severus Snape.**

"Snape?" Muttered many people, turning to talk about this with their neighbours, because after all, anybody who was in a chapter called 'The Dark Lord Ascending' couldn't be doing anything good.

"I am sure" said Dumbledore "That Professor Snape has reasons for being there and I would ask you not to judge based on one paragraph"

The muttering in the room subsided, but people were still looking suspiciously at Snape who stared back coldly. Just then a note appeared on the front of the book and many people exclaimed in shock at its appearance. Dumbledore took the note, and then read it out loud to the hall.

_**Dear Hogwarts,**_

_**We really hate to interrupt such a riveting story, but we have just noticed a major flaw in our plan. The plan was to let you read the book, in order to educate our wizarding world about this particular year. However we realised (upon seeing all of the blank faces in the hall) that you have no idea what is happening at the start of this book, so to fill you all in we have taken it upon ourselves to provide another book. This second book will appear blank at first sight, but when somebody asks a question about the past years we will send you a paragraph or chapter to answer it. We also ask that you stall your reading of the first book for now and read a chapter from the new book as this will erase any doubt about Harrys 'lies'. **_

_**From,**_

_**HRHGG**_

As Dumbledore finished reading the note, another book materialized on the table in front of him.

"Finally!" said Umbridge triumphantly "Now we shall see that Mr Potter lies are just that!"

"Maybe so Dolores" said Dumbledore as he picked up the book, and then looked around the hall. "Well if nobody has any objections I shall start reading"

He looked towards Umbridge, clearly expecting her to have another objection, but she didn't. This was exactly what she wanted to happen, the more dirt she could get on the boy the better in her opinion, and if she had to sit here and listen to these books for weeks to get it then she would.

Harry however was wishing he could evaporate, these books, even if they were missing parts, would surely land himself, Ron and Hermione in quite a lot of trouble since they had broken almost all of the school rules (and even a few laws to rescue Sirius). He didn't even want to think about what else would be in the book because the idea of having all of his thoughts read to the entire school was not one he was looking forward to. People were shooting him glances to see how he would react, and he knew that this was because most still thought him to be a mad-man. Ron and Hermione kept looking at him, wondering if he was Ok but Harry had an oddly blank expression on his face.

There was a sense of excitement in the hall as people prepared to find out the things they had only been able to guess at before, since Harry had never spoken about any of his adventures. A few people were not excited but thoroughly annoyed that they had to listen to Harry's life story, one of these being Draco Malfoy.

"Do we have to read them? I for one certainly don't want to know about the life of Saint Potter" he spat, and his group of Slytherins nodded in agreement.

"As Professor Umbridge said Mr Malfoy, we must all be present for these stories so I am afraid that you do" said Dumbledore calmly "And with that I think I shall start the reading."

**What do you think? I'll try to get the next chapter up as quickly as I can (: **


End file.
